Yin et Yang: l'opposé se retrouve
by UsagiAmako
Summary: alors qu'Hinata est partie, Naruto a un terrible secret... Je ne sais pas si je la finirais, je la réécrirai peut-être aussi, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai finie sans la relire Je m'y remettrai bientôt!
1. Chapter 1

je vous présente ma toute première fiction sur naruto

je vous présente ma toute première fiction sur naruto! elle se passe dans les shippûden mais c'est pas tout à fait la même histoire

j'explique vite fait la situation

sasuke est vraiment parti mais il est revenu deux ans après et on ne sait pas pourquoi. il a passé des tests mais tout était normal

naruto est aller faire son entrainement avec jiraya et il est revenu 3 ans plus tard

sakura n'a pas changée

et orochimaru est mort, tué par Sasuke

chapitre 1:

Il avait encore fuit le domicile familial après une nouvelle dispute avec son frère

Il avait encore fuit le domicile familial après une nouvelle dispute avec son frère. Il était allé au bord de la rivière et il pensait aux choses qui venait de ce passer et a elle. Elle qui était partie il y a 4 ans alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix et lui, comme un idiot, ne lui avait rien dit de ses sentiments. Chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute il pensait a Hinata comme si était son plus grand trésor. Qu'il se sentait bête de l'avoir laissé partir ! Il aurait du faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi? Il n'avait pas encore eu le pouvoir de l'empêcher et maintenant, il le regrettait. Il se promis, une fois de plus, de la ramener et s'endormit dans l'herbe.

Il rêvait qu'Hinata venait pendant kil dormait et mettait sa veste bleue sur le corps transi du froid du garçon et qu'elle le regardait dormir. Comme il aurait voulu se réveiller et la prendre dans ces bras! Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait et ça le rendait fou de rage !

Plus tard il se réveilla grâce au soleil qui se levait. A moitié endormi il s'assied dans l'herbe recouverte de rosée. Quelque chose tomba de ses épaules, il se retourne et prend la veste. Il se demande a qui elle peut être car il ne connaissait personne qu'il portait une veste bleue. Il repensait à son rêve sur Hinata, mais sa ne pouvait pas être elle ! Elle était partie jetée par son clan, les Hyugâ, cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle était partie, que personne ne l'avait vu et que tous la croyait morte sauf lui. Mais même si, lui, n'avait pas perdu espoir cela devait plus difficile a croire chaque jour mais il savait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas car elle était forte. Timide mais forte. Naruto se releva, pris la veste et rentra chez lui.

Naruto avait 17 ans et avait été adopté par une jeune femme avec sasuke quelque mois plutôt. Elle s'appelait akane et était rousse, tout comme sa mère. Il avait découvert qui était sa mère alors qu'il était allé voir tsunade d'urgence et depuis il n'a de cesse de la chercher mais nous verrons sa plus tard (). Jiraya était mort alors qu'il cherchait des informations sur l'akatsuki et il avait eu un enterrement digne de ce nom et son nom était gravé sur la stalle des ninja mort au combat. sinon tout était comme avant…a part que plus personne n'espionnait Naruto lors de ces entraînements et ,ça, il le regrettait du plus profond de son cœur (et oui il est pas si bête notre Naruto).

Naruto souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement :

-c'est moi !

-ben enfin ! On s'est fait du souci, tu sais! Tu devrais avoir honte ! dit Akane. Sasuke était a table en train de manger, il s'était levé tôt comme d'habitude.

« Et voila sa recommence », pensa le jeune Uzumaki : a chaque fois qu'il revenait après avoir passé la nuit dehors, Akane lui faisait le même discours, « et blablabla et blablabla »

-Désolé pour hier soir, dit-il en allant dans sa chambre et, avant qu'Akane ne recommence, il ferma la porte à clé(c pas bien Naruto XD).

Sa devenait lassant, il se demandait comment Sasuke pouvait supporter Akane à chaque fois car même si ce dernier ne dormait plus, Naruto savait qu'il s'était couché tard pour veiller sur Akane. Et oui il avait changé le petit Uchiha avec le temps ! Devenu plus sociable, tout le monde l'appréciait même après sa désertation et cela faisait chaud au cœur de notre ami blondinet. Celui-ci s'affala sur son lit et repensa à la dispute d'hier soir. Ce disputer au sujet de leur nouvelle mission, qu'elle idiotie! Il se dit qu'il devait aller s'excuser mais n'avait pas envie de se lever. Alors il resta couché, et sentit sur son bras un objet. Il regarda et vit la veste qu'il avait ramenée, il s'assit sur son lit et la regarda, plongé dans ses pensées. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle! Il sentit la veste, si, c'était bien son parfum il était heureux et appréhensif à la fois : son rêve était réel mais pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se réveiller? Hinata avait du beaucoup s'entraîner pour arriver a ce niveau-là et il était content pour elle, elle pourra bientôt revenir! Mais pourquoi n'avait t'elle pas voulue qu'il se réveille, peut être qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ou que tout simplement et elle avait eu peur de la réaction qu'il aurait eu. Cette dernière était plus vraisemblable à la Hinata qu'il connaissait mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, peu être qu'il se trompait...

Naruto se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla chercher un bol et les céréales et se mit en face de Sasuke. Pendant qu'il versait les céréales, Naruto regardait Sasuke intensément qui le lui rendait bien. Au bout d'un certain moment, Sasuke baisse les yeux pour regarder Naruto vers le bas du ventre (nan nan pas de truc cochon a l'horizon), Naruto baissa son regard à son tour et vis que les céréales commençait a tomber part terre :

-Ahhhhhhhhh!dit-il en échappant le paquet de céréales.

-Baka, dit Sasuke un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Naruto le foudroya du regard pendant qu'il ramassait les céréales tombées par terre et les mettait à la poubelle. Akane arriva en courant :

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Naruto a fait tombé le paquet de céréales, répondit Sasuke le sourire impossible à enlever.

-pff… nan mais franchement Naruto fait attention ! Lui dit Akane.

-Mais je fais pas exprès, c'est de sa faute, dit-il en pointant Sasuke du doigt (et oui leur rivalité est toujours là).

-Mais bien sûr…

- Il arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement !

-Oui mais qui a commencé ?

-Ben heu…

-Tu vois!

-Ouais ben c'est pas une raison !

-pff… gamin, répliqua le Uchiwa

Naruto bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il pris son bol et alla dans sa chambre. Là, il mangea vite fait et sortit par la fenêtre en prenant la veste d'Hinata. Aujourd'hui, l'équipe 7 va faire une nouvelle mission. Aller à la recherche d'une fouine blanche qui s'est échappée.

« Pourquoi on a toujours des missions qui ne servent à rien, pff ! Un peu d'action s'il vous plait !!» pensa Naruto tout en se dirigeant vers la porte principale.

« Salut Naruto ! »

« ?? »Il regarde de partout

« Là-haut, baka » Naruto leva les yeux et vis Kiba qui descendait avec Akamaru

Naruto : Yo ! Kiba ! Ça va ?

Kiba : Oui et toi ?

Naruto : Coup-çi coup-ça…

Kiba : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es encore friper avec Sasuke c'est ça ?

Naruto : Oué mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve…

Kiba : Ah bon ?! Il parlait de quoi ?

Naruto (tout rouge) : De heu…Hinata

Kiba (un sourire pervers) : Ahhh ! Et c'était comment ?

Naruto : Ah ah très drôle, nan en fait ça s'est vraiment passé, j'ai vu la réalité dans mon rêve.

Kiba : ?? et comment peux tu en être sûr ?

Naruto (tjs rouge) : ben… elle a mis sa veste sur moi pendant que je dormais et elle l'a oubliée quand elle est partie.

Kiba : Et tu l'as sa veste ?

Naruto : oui

Kiba : montre là je vais te dire si c'est vraiment elle et peut être qu'on pourras aller a sa recherche.

Naruto lui tend la veste et Kiba la renifle avec son super flair. (dsl j'aime bien mettre ou dire des trucs qui servent a rien mais qui font rire tout le monde)

Kiba : ça ressemble à son odeur mais elle à beaucoup changer alors je suis pas sûr…

Naruto : mais ça peut être elle n'est pas ??

Kiba : et bien… oui.

Naruto : super ! Allons vite la chercher !!

Kiba : houlà tout doux Naru je croyais que vous aviez une mission aujourd'hui et puis moi j'en ai une aussi.

Naruto : oui mais Hinata est plus importante qu'une mission même si se serait une de rang A !

??: Qu'est ce que j'ai entendu ??

Naruto se retourne délicatement tout transpireux avec les chocottes.

Naruto : ah salut mamie tsu…

Tsunade(tout gentillement) : pardon?

Naruto: heu Tsunade

Tsunade: je préfère ça...

Naruto : bon et ben nous on vas y aller hein'

Tsunade : attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout a l'heure ?

Naruto : moi ?!

Tsunade : et bien oui ! Que disais tu ?

Naruto : et ben heu… (En chuchotant) que je préfère Hinata aux missions.

Tsunade : désolé je n'est pas entendu tu peu répéter plus fort ?

Naruto : J'AI DIT QUE JE PREFERAIS HINATA AUX MISSIONS !!

Tsunade : pas besoin de crier je ne suis pas sourde ! Et puis tu devrais l'oublier tout le monde dis qu'elle est morte.

Naruto : ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle est venue me voir ! Elle n'est pas morte !!

Tsunade : ha là là…les gosses d'aujourd'hui…

Elle part en laissant un Naruto a bout de souffle et un Kiba a moitié sourd. Naruto, très énervé part en direction de la porte principale en laissant Kiba avec Akamaru.

Kiba : et ben, mon vieux, je crois que nous aussi on peut y aller !

Naruto arrive vers la porte principale où l'attendais Sakura et Sasuke. Kakashi comme a son habitude était en retard.

Naruto (avec la boude): Yo

Sakura : salut Naruto ça va ?

Sasuke : salut frangin

Naruto (tjs avec la boude) : ouais sa va

Sakura (les mains sur les genoux, je sait pas si vous voyez comme elle fait comme dans les shippuden kan elle regarde saï en train de dessiner): qu'est ce ne va pas ?

Naruto : avec Kiba on pourrait retrouver Hinata mais la vieille est pas d'accord.

Sakura : ne l'appelle pas comme sa sinon tu vas entendre sa colère et ça va faire mal alors s'il te plait tais toi !

Naruto : comme si la vieille pouvait me faire mal !

Et il se fit projeter quelques dizaine de mètre plus loin par une Tsunade folle de rage.

Tsunade : écoute se que te dise les filles de tps en tps èé

Naruto (avec les flipettes) : d'a…d'accord Tsunade

Sakura et Sasuke : --'

… : yo les jeunes !

Naruto Sakura et Sasuke: bonjour Kakashi sensei

Tsunade : toujours en retard à ce que je vois Kakashi --'

Kakashi : …

Naruto : allez en route pour notre mission !!

Tsunade :toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois même après ce que je lui ai dit tout a l'heure….t'en mieux

Dans la foret :

Naruto : et comment on va le trouver ce chat ? (Oué j'ai un peu pris sur le deuxième film)

Sakura : ce n'est pas un chat mais une fouine --'

Naruto : ouais c'est pareil !

Sakura : ha là là ça va faire comme la dernière fois je plains déjà ce pauvre Naruto…Mais c'est pas grave Sasuke est enfin sorti de prison et, cette fois je ne vais pas le lâcher d'une semelle ! Hé hé…

Sasuke : je pense qu'on va faire un piège et comme ça on pourra vite rentrer

Naruto : oui mais il est où le chat, on va pas le faire n'importe où ce piège !

Sasuke : et ben si on peut très bien il faut juste de la nourriture pour l'appâter (l'index lever comme les profs)

Naruto : mais après y'aura plus a manger pour nous !

Les autres : --'

Sakura : arrête de penser à manger Naruto pff…

Ils font le piège et commence à faire leur camp pour la nuit qui va arriver.

Naruto : bon moi je vais faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes !

Les autres : oke'y mais fait gaffe !en le connaissant il va tomber dans un piège pour lapin

Naruto alla vers un arbre assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner à grimper aux arbres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entend le craquement d'une branche et il fait semblant de continuer de s'entraîner tous en écoutant les alentours. Il sent un courant d'air et se retourne.

Naruto : Mais…que fait-tu ici ?


	2. Chapter 2

voilà la suite

nous allons savoir qui est venu (même si tout le monde à surement deviner XD) et les couples vont commencer à se former

merci a belnonm pour ton review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre

et j'ai changé quelques trucs dans le chapitre d'avant et j'ai enlevé quelques fautes aussi u.u

* * *

chapitre 2:

Naruto : Mais…que fais-tu ici Naruto : Mais…que fais-tu ici ?

… : je t'ai entendu en train de t'entraîner alors je suis venu te voir

Naruto (demi-sourire) : alors comme avant, hein? T'as pas changer Hinata

Hinata (rougit) : Na…Naruto

Naruto continue de sourire mais il commence à pleurer

Hinata : ça va, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Naruto : Nan rien ,je suis juste si heureux de te revoir Hinata !! (dit–il en souriant)

Hinata(toute rouge) : Na…Naruto-kun…

Naruto (en essuyant ses larmes): je dois te dire un truc Hinata…

Hinata : ou…oui ?

Naruto : Tu m'as…

… : eh ben te voilà!eh les gars j'ai retrouvé Naruto!

Sasuke et Kakashi arrivèrent et se placèrent aux cotés de Sakura.

Naruto (tout déboussolé) : hein ?

Sakura : ben oui, on te cherchait il fait déjà nuit tu sait ?

Naruto : ah oui ! Désolé. Regarder qui j'ai trouvé en m'entraînant !

Sakura : Mais Naruto, il n'y a personne a côté de toi

Naruto regarde et effectivement Hinata était partie.

Naruto : mais…mais…elle était là il y à deux minutes !

Sasuke : qui ça elle ?

Naruto : ben Hinata !

Les autres : quoi ! Hinata était avec toi ?!

Naruto : ben oui ! (tjs aussi benêt par contre)j'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle m'avait manquée…

Sakura (en prenant Naruto par l'épaule): allez c'est pas grave, vient on retourne au campement.

Et ils partirent tous les quatre.

Hinata qui s'était cachée derrière un arbre avait tout entendue.

Hinata : alors comme ça j'ai manquée à Naruto-kun…YATTAAAAAAAAA!! et elle partit de son côté.

Quelques heures plus tard au campement de la team 7 :

Ils choisirent l'ordre de garde, Sakura prit le premier tour, suivit de Sasuke, puis de Kakashi et enfin Naruto prenait celui juste avant le lever du soleil.

Naruto et Kakashi allèrent se coucher tandis que Sakura allait prendre son tour de garde. Sasuke vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Sasuke : Naruto était bizarre tout à l'heure, tu ne trouve pas ?

Sakura : oui, mais je me demande ce qui s'est passé

Sasuke : tu ne le crois pas quand il dit qu'il a vu Hinata ?

Sakura : non pas vraiment…tous le monde au village dit qu'elle est morte alors…

Sasuke : tu crois le village plutôt que ton équipier qui t'aimait et à qui tu est la meilleure amie ?

Sakura (baisse la tête) : …

Sasuke prend le menton de Sakura par son index et son pouce et la regarde dans les yeux.

Sakura : Sa…Sasuke…

Mais Sasuke lui pose un doigt sur la bouche et…

Sakura : que…qu'est ce que tu fait ?!

Sasuke : chut…

Et il rapprocha ces lèvres de celles de Sakura et…ils entendirent Naruto ronfler.

Sasuke : hem…les étoiles sont belles ce soir, tu ne trouve pas ?

Sakura (toute rouge) : hem…oui

C'est à Sasuke de prendre le tour de garde :

Sakura (elle se lève): bon et ben je vais me coucher

Sasuke (il se lève et lui attrape le bras) : attends !

Sakura (elle se retourne) : oui ?

Et Sasuke l'embrassa.

Elle garda les yeux ouverts de surprise et, après quelques instants, les ferma, attrapa Sasuke par la nuque et lui rendit son baiser. Quelques minutes après, ils détachèrent leurs lèvres et Sakura partit sous sa tente toute contente.

Sasuke (au mm moment en chuchotant) : Sakura…je t'aime.

* * *

Maintenant c'était au tour de garde de Naruto. Celui-ci avait rêver toute la nuit de Hinata, il alla s'adosser à un arbre et reparti dans ses pensées. Un craquement l'en en sortit, il regarda à gauche, d'où venait le bruit, et vit une déesse.

Naruto : O

Hinata : salut Na…Naruto

Naruto : Hinata !

Hinata (rougissant) : tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à …

Naruto : viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait

Hinata : ou…oui

Apres quelques secondes d'embarras :

Hinata : Tu as vu…ce soir les étoiles sont superbes

Naruto (en regardant Hinata) : oui… tout comme toi

Hinata devint toute rouge. Naruto n'avait pas encore remarqué comme elle avait changé et entrepris de remédier à cela. Hinata était vêtue d'un tee-shirt moulant noir et d'un pantacourt bleu et blanc. Hinata remarqua qu'il l'observait et dit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto : Nan rien…tu as changé…tu est encore plus belle qu'avant !

Hinata (pire que rouge) : heu…mer…merci

Naruto se met en face d'elle est commence a se rapprocher :

Hinata : Na…Naruto-kun…

Naruto mis sa main contre l'arbre et embrassa fougueusement Hinata. Celle-ci fut surprise mais lui rendit vite son baiser. Puis Naruto se remit à sa place et, plus tard, Hinata s'endormit sur son épaule. Lorsque son tour de garde fut levé, Naruto alla mettre Hinata dans sa tente et alla réveiller les autres.

quand tout le monde fut éveiller , il alla dans sa tente pour réveiller Hinata.

Naruto(l'inexpert de service --') : heu…Hinata ?

il se coucha sur un coude contre elle est la secoua légèrement

Naruto : elle est magnifique quand elle dort s'il te plait, Hinata réveille toi

En entendant la voix de son bien aimé Hinata se leva d'un seul coup et fit tomber Naruto sur le dos.

Hinata : Naruto ?! Que fait-tu ici ?

Naruto : heu je suis venue te réveiller pour le p'tit dèj

Hinata : ……….. ah ok'ey merci

Ils sortirent de la tente sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la team.

Sakura(en se levant) : Hinata !!

elle la pris dans ses bras et commença a pleurer

Sakura :tous le monde au village te croyais morte ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!

Sasuke (en regardant Naruto): je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ai qu'a toi.

Naruto rougis et repris Hinata à Sakura

Kakashi : ça fait longtemps qu'on attendait Hinata mais retrouvons vite cette fouine et rentrons au village pour raconter à tout le monde que tu es revenus !

Hinata : Je peux vous aider à la retrouver avec le byakugan mais ensuite il faudra que j'aille voir ma marraine.

Naruto : alors je t'accompagnerais, je ne vais plus te lâcher !

Hinata devint toute rouge.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle se dirigeait avec Naruto en direction du cœur de la forêt…

* * *

ça va vite mais si ça vous convient alors c'est bon!


	3. Chapter 3

ça fais longtemps que je n'ai rien mis... excusez mon retard! Mon style d'histoire change avec les chapitres, ça ne se voit pas encore mais lorsque que je mettrais une nouvelle fiction vous verrez comme j'ai changé! En attandant il faudra vous contenter de ce petit chapitre...

**Chapitre 3:**

Hinata et Naruto se mirent donc en route pour le cœur de l'immense forêt qui voisinait Konoha. Vers midi, ils virent une petite chaumière qu'on aurait dis sorti d'un conte pour enfants.  
**Hinata :** voilà c'est là-bas!  
**... :** groooooooooooow  
**Naruto** (gêné)**:** désolé, c'est mon ventre  
**Hinata :** ^^' bon allons –y !  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier de la petite maison, une vieille femme ouvrit la porte et les invita à rentrer.  
**Vieille femme** (en zieutant sur Naruto)**:** je me suis fait du souci Hinata, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu serais avec ce beau jeune homme pour la nuit !  
**Hinata** (rougissante) **:** heu...en fait Ayate je...je...  
**Naruto** (voyant qu'elle est gênée) **:** elle est venue me voir et elle s'est assoupie sans faire exprès.  
**Ayate :** hum...il s'est passé autre chose...mais ça ce sont vos affaires hi, hi *ha, les jeunes*  
Elle leur prépara du thé

**Hinata :** heu...Ayate...je...  
**Ayate :** je sais mon petit mais tu ne peux pas partir...  
**Naruto** (en colère)**: **mais pourquoi ?!? Ce n'est pas juste ! Elle doit venir !  
**Ayate** (calmement) **:** et pourquoi devrait-elle te suivre ?  
**Naruto** (sec) **:** parce que j'ai besoin d'elle !  
Hinata devint toute rouge  
**Ayate** (calmement)**:** tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas, jeune homme ?  
**Naruto** (tjs en colère)**:** OUI ! OUI ! ET OUI ! JE L'AIME ET DE TOUT MON CŒUR !!!  
Boum !!  
Naruto se retourna, Hinata s'était évanouie en entendant cette déclaration, elle gisait par terre. Il accouru vers elle, la prit comme un bébé et la déposa sur le canapé d'un rose défraîchie.  
**Ayate :** laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle et pars s'il te plait  
**Naruto :** non  
**Ayate :** s'il te plait  
**Naruto :** non je ne supporterais pas qu'on me la prenne une seconde fois !  
**Ayate :** sais-tu pourquoi elle est avec moi ?  
**Naruto :** ...non  
**Ayate :** parce qu'elle est faible (Naruto voulu l'interrompre mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main) et que je veux l'entraîner pour qu'elle devienne forte pour ne plus qu'elle s'évanouisse comme maintenant (elle regarde Hinata puis se tourne vers Naruto) alors vas t-en je te prie.  
**Naruto :** non et je ne changerais pas d'avis, je la ramènerais avec moi coûte que coûte.  
**Ayate** (soupire) **: **tu ne comprends pas elle DOIT rester ici  
**Naruto :** Mais sa fait 4 ans qu'elle est là ! Et puis si elle reste, je reste aussi !  
**Ayate :** * quel têtu celui-là!*  
**Naruto :** et puis pourquoi tenez-vous tant à l'aider?  
**... :** Parce que c'est ma grand-mère.  
**Naruto :** oh Hinata ! Tu t'es réveiller ^^  
Elle devient toute rouge  
**Naruto :** mais...c'est vrai elle a les même yeux que toi !  
**Les filles :** -_-'  
**Naruto :** quoi ?  
**Les filles : **non, rien ^^  
**Hinata :** S'il te plait grand-mère laisse-moi rentrer à Konoha je veux y retourner ça fait 4 ans que je n'ai pas vu mes amis...  
**Ayate **(soupire) **:** bon d'accord mais seulement parce que tu es ma petite fille...  
**Les autres : **YATTA !!  
**Ayate :** mais seulement si je continue de t'entraîner!  
**Hinata : **d'accord !* super je vais enfin pouvoir revoir les autres !!*  
**Ayate :** allez filez maintenant les amoureux^^  
Naruto et Hinata rougissent et partent pour leur village natal main dans la main.

Hinata et Naruto arrivèrent à Konoha en même temps que le soleil se couchait. A la porte, ils virent la team 7 folle d'inquiétude, surtout Sakura.  
**Saku :** Enfin vous voilà ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !!!  
**Naru: *** on dirait une mini Akane --'*  
**Sasu :** surtout elle moi je l'accompagne juste  
**Naru** (lève le petit doigt) **:** hé, hé ^________^  
**Sasu** (en le tapant sur la tête) **:** pff ne t'imagine des trucs toi !  
**Kakashi :** où vas-tu dormir?  
**Hina :** heu...je ne sais pas...mon clan ne voudras sûrement pas de moi...  
**Naru :** alors tu viendras dormir chez moi ;-)  
**Hina** (toute rouge) **:** heu...d'a- d'accord Naruto-kun...  
**Saku** (chuchote à Hina) **:** qu'est ce qui c'est passé ??  
**Hina : **je te raconterais tout demain  
**Saku : **t'as intérêt !  
**Kakashi : **mais ce n'est pas la rentrée demain ?  
**Les autres : **et alors ?  
**Kakashi :** -_-' nan rien  
**Sasu :** alors bonne nuit  
**Kakashi :** ouais à demain les jeunes!  
Tout le monde est en train de partir  
**Sasu : **je reste 2 minutes partez devant Naruto.  
**Naru : **ouais ataleur * comme ça je pourrais reste seul avec Hinata tranquillement*  
Sakura était déjà partie mais Sasuke arriva à la rattraper  
**Sasu : **je peux te raccompagner ?  
**Saku :** heu oui bien sûr^^* Sasu me raccompagne, YATTA !!!*  
**Sasu :** je...  
**Saku :** oui ?  
**Sasu:** heu...je t'aime bien Sakura tu as du remarquer...  
**Saku :** oui...* avec le superbe baiser je ne suis pas prête d'oublier !*  
**Sasu :** et je me demandais si...ben...si tu voulais sortir avec moi un jour...  
Sakura s'arrête  
**Sasu :** ?  
**Saku :** bien sur !  
Et elle lui saute au cou  
**Sasu :** alors pour celer ça...  
Il lui caresse sa joue et l'embrasse  
**Saku :** * Il embrasse vraiment bien ! J'ai pas rêver!*

Pendant ce temps du côté de Hinata et Naruto :  
**  
Naruto :** b'soir m'man !  
**Akane** (lui sautant au cou) **:** Naruto !!  
**Naru :** heu...m'man  
**Akane :** oui ?  
**Naru :** je ne suis pas tout seul, là... .  
Akane regarde Hinata puis regarde Naruto tour à tour  
**Akane :** oh ! C'est ta copine ! C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu...  
**Naru** (rouge)** :** c'est Hinata, m'man, tu sais...  
**Akane :** ah oui ! Alors comment vas-tu, ma petite ? Depuis le temps que Naruto me parle de toi (elle amène Hinata dans la cuisine)  
**Naru :** heu...m'man ça te dérange si elle dort ici ?  
**Akane :** pas du tout ! Mais...il n'y a plus de chambre de libre, elle devra dormir avec toi *hé, hé heureusement que j'avais tout prévue ^^ *  
**Naru :** qui dors dans la chambre d'amis ?  
**Akane :** et bien...heu...Anko  
**Naru :** naaaaaaaaaaaaan ?!?  
**Akane** (d'une pitite voix) **:** si...  
**Naru :** raah là, là...  
**Akane :** allez, tu vas préparer le lit d'Hinata pendant que je vous fais à manger...tu veux m'aider Hinata ?  
**Hina :** heu...pourquoi pas^^  
Après que Naruto eu fini de faire le lit, il alla rejoindre les filles qui avaient tout préparé  
**Naruto :** j'ai fini !  
**Akane :** tu ne sais pas où est Sasuke par hasard ?  
**Hina :** comment-ça ? Il vit ici ?  
**Naru :** je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure, (à sa mère) je crois qu'il raccompagnait Sakura, il sera bientôt de retour ;-)  
**Akane :** j'espère...  
**Sasuke :** c'est moi !  
Akane s'élança vers l'entrée et sauta sur Sasuke  
**Akane :** ah, te voila enfin !  
**... :** GROOOOOOOOOOOW  
**Naruto :** j'ai faim !  
**Tous sauf Naruto :** --'  
Akane : ok'ey le dîner est prêt, nous pouvons manger! ^0^  
**Tous à tous** (à table) **:** itadakimas !!  
Et ils engloutirent le repas des filles  
**Naru :** c'était délicieux !  
**Akane :** c'est Hinata qui a quasiment tout préparée ^^  
**Naru :** c'était délicieux Hinata ^^ bon, je vais dans ma chambre, tu viens ?  
**Hina : **ou...oui !^^  
**Akane :** ha l'amour...tu as déjà connu ça, Sasuke ?  
**Sasu** (rouge)** :** nan, nan !  
Il se lève et part en vitesse dans sa chambre  
**Akane :** hi, hi ^^ il est mignon!  
Toc, toc  
**Akane : **entre Anko ! J'arrive !  
**Anko :** salut !  
**Akane :** merci d'être venue ! Tu verrais, ils sont si mignons... tous les deux ^^  
**Anko :** ça ne m'étonne pas...mais regarde plutôt ce que je t'apporte...  
Et elle sort 2 bouteilles de saké  
**Akane :** hi, hi allons boire tous ça o^^o

* * *

Akane me fais toujours autant rire, même presque un an après que j'ai écris ce chapitre! (ça remonte à loin..) Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour les reviews et merci pour tout le reste, je vous adore!!


End file.
